Alive
by GingeredFangirl
Summary: A series of related one-shots, set after the Shadow of Badlock, when Tancred first reveals to his friends that he's alive. Fidelio, Gabriel, Olivia, OC, Charlie, Emma, Lysander, Tancred. Rated K for some violence and suggested death.
1. Fidelio

**Just before I start, is there anyone who has read the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series and think Tancred is Jason. If you haven't read those books, Tancred Torsson is Jason Grace. Your argument is invalid.**

* * *

><p>Fidelio<p>

For once, Fidelio didn't feel like playing music.

It was late at night, but he was still sitting in the soundproof room near the top of Gunn house, trying to block out all the noise from his family. He still felt awful about the other day. It had largely been him and Olivia who suggested that Gabe try Tancred's cloak on. But it had only made everyone feel worse.

Even in this room, Fidelio could hear the familiar booming voice of the door bell vibrating through the house. _DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!_ A moment later his mum poked her head in.

"Charlie Bone and another young man to see you, dear," she sang.

"Okay." It was probably Benjamin with Charlie. Maybe Emma had brought some urgent news from her spying around Bloor's.

Fidelio descended several flights of stairs, pulling the front door open. "Hi."

It was indeed Charlie, his face alight with excitement. "Fido! You have to come right now!"

"Where?"

"Ingledew's."

Fidelio rubbed his face. He was exhausted. "Charlie, I can't go right _now_. It's late."

"Uh-huh." Charlie stepped aside, revealing the other boy he was with. With a shock, Fidelio recognized the tanned face and yellow hair. A wide grin spread slowly over his face.

"Let me get my coat."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry for such a short crappy chapter but they'll get longer and more exciting as I move onto main characters and Tancred's closer friends.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-Ciara**


	2. Gabriel

**As you can see, I've introduced my O/C here. She's a shapeshifter, as you probably can tell, but slightly different to Yorath or Yolanda, as I'll explain in her own chapter.**

**I'm sorry neither Gabriel or Fidelio's chapters are very long, but I get the feeling they don't know Tancred as well as Lysander or Emma do, for example. Their chapters will probably be far more detailed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gabriel shook his head as he lay in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Not for the first time in the past few days, he felt close to tears. His friends had made him wear Tancred's green cloak and it had only confirmed their worst fears. Gabriel had felt like he was drowning, unable to breathe or move. In the end, Fidelio and Ciara had ripped it off him, their eyes full of despair. Emma had immediately flown away, tweeting sadly. Olivia had run home, crying. Lysander and Charlie had stood frozen, unable to process anything. As for Gabriel, it had made him feel even worse. Tancred was gone.<p>

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so what was the point of even trying? Instead, he sneaked out to his gerbil house, hoping his pets might comfort him.

He must have stayed there for hours, watching the gerbils climbing everywhere, squeaking and scratching. He was just about to doze off when a crash outside startled him. His gerbils all squealed in terror and hid under anything they could find.

Shutting the shed door, Gabriel turned and came face to face with a horse. He almost fainted.

His first thought was _the queen_, but this horse was reddish-brown, not white. A golden cat perched imperiously on its back. Even as Gabriel watched, she shrank, becoming a very ruffled looking Ciara Nightlock holding a glowing cat in her arms.

"Ciara! Wow, you scared me." He took a shaky breath.

"Sorry, Gabe, but you really have to see this."

Gabriel looked behind Ciara as she stepped aside, to see a blond boy with lightning sparking through his hair. "Tancred!" A disturbing thought came to him. "But they made me wear your cloak. You drowned."

Tancred shook his head. "Not quite. The Flames saved me. And Emma, of course." He gave a small smile.

Gabriel felt lightheaded. It was too much to take in. He knew Tancred had drowned. They'd all seen him afterwards; Emma had actually seen Dagbert do it.

Tancred grinned at his face. "Come on, come back to Ingledew's. I'll explain everything there." He turned to Ciara. "Any chance of another lift?"

She swatted his arm, the faint traces of her Irish accent breaking through. "The cheek of you's. Fine, just a sec." She changed into a huge bird, still the same colour as her hair. The cat licked its paw casually, now balanced on her back. Tancred looked back at Gabriel. "You coming?"

Gabriel couldn't help his grin. "You bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to R&amp;R, as I actually spent quite a lot of time writing this; I find it pretty hard to write in POVs other than Charlie's. (same story with Percy Jackson -_-) I just feel a few moments won't make a big difference to your day ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

_**-Ciara**_


	3. Olivia

**Sorry to my few followers for the long wait, but this horrible thing happened to me. It's called school :'(**

**Anyway, moving swiftly on. I have a very special announcement to make.**

**Dear Guest,**

**Thank you sosososososososo much for your amazing review. You (and your two thumbs up and sparkly puppy-dog eyes) are the sole reason that this story is up off its arse right now. If you read this, it's great to know there're such amazing people on here and if you have a login, don't hesitate to PM me. If not, make one ;) Oh, and feel free to drop another review ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia was brushing her hair before bed. Long brown strands cascaded over her shoulders, snagging in the brush too often. Eventually she gave up, throwing the hairbrush against the wall and burying her face in her hands.<p>

She'd wanted to go to Emma's tonight, but Miss Ingledew had said she was hardly there anymore, and when she was, she was constantly blaming herself for what had happened to Tancred. Olivia knew how she felt; they all felt the same. Lysander was in a state of shock, unable to speak or move. Gabriel was constantly close to tears. Emma spent most of her time as a bird, with Ciara doing the same, both of them staying as animals and trying not to feel the pain the rest of them felt. Charlie was fiercely blaming himself for ever trusting Dagbert.

A warm orange light appeared outside her window. Peeking out, she saw the glowing orange cat lashing his tail impatiently. Olivia grinned and spun round, yanking her door open and taking the stairs two at a time. Her mum poked her head out of the kitchen just as she reached the bottom.

"Liv? Is everything alright?"

Olivia nodded. "One of the cats is here. I need to go with him."

Her mum ducked back inside the door, having long since accepted the strange things that went on in Olivia's life now that she was endowed. Olivia pulled on some rather impractical high heeled boots and ran outside. The orange cat mewed as if to say, _well? What took you so long?_ Then it turned and ran, leaving a trail of sparks in its wake.

Olivia followed it, recognizing the twists and turns it took across the city, and confirmed her thoughts when the cat stopped in the square by the cathedral. It flicked its tail towards Ingledew's and danced off, like it had somewhere else to be.

Almost afraid of what she was going to find, Olivia pushed the door open. The Flames only called on the children in times of great distress. But instead she was greeted by cries of laughter and shouts of joy. She lifted her eyes slowly.

Fidelio greeted her first, calling her name and running towards her excitedly. Charlie and Gabriel were doing a little dance around Julia's table, singing a victory song out loud. Emma and Ciara both dived on her at once, squealing words that were too high pitched for Olivia to catch. In the middle of it all, she could see Lysander's tall figure, shaking with sobs as he hugged somebody else tightly. Sander let go, and Olivia could see the familiar face of Tancred Torsson. Squealing louder than anybody else, she launched herself across the room and threw her arms round his neck. Laughing, he hugged her back. Soon though, she could feel her joy fading, to be replaced by anger.

"Someday very soon, Tancred Torsson," she began, pointing her finger at him. "you are going to tell us all exactly how you are alive."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that, then? Please review, etc. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~*'****_Ciara'*~_**


End file.
